fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity (PRIS)
Infinity is a major Prism Show Unit in Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. They consist of four members, Rikaa, Yuna, Tori and Sakura. They are signed under SHINING SKIES. Popularity Before the accident, Infinity was a worldwide popular Prism Show Unit, performing in many contries aside of Japan. Many of their songs were also released in English too. They were considerd as japan's Top Prism Show Unit. Infinity mainly got popular after appearing with their song Infinity no Sky Line on the streamed concert "SHINING SKIES Festival". The song became quite popular, however, the live reactions of the audience in the stadium made their fame. Infinity is known for "providing a completly other feeling when being live". Their performances are said to directly reach the hearts of the fans as they come from their hearts. As well, their special performances on concerts using flying pieces of the stage have made them popular. Infinity's fans are very proud and loyal to the group. In order to pay this back, Infinity performed when ever it was possible in the mall next to the SHINING SKIES skycraper. As well, they got popular for being "The Prism Show Unit that refuses to participle in tournaments". The reason for this was often stated by the members - They want their Prism Shows to make everyone smile. In a tournament, there is always a loser and thus, someone sad. Name System Due to Akari's problems with her father forbidding her to become a Prism Star, the girls decided to not use their full names. Of Akari's name spelled in Hiragana (あかり) became Rikaa (りかあ) which is a backwards reading of her full name. This was suggested by Yuna. Yuna (ゆな) and Sakura (さくら) do use their names written in hiragana. Toriko decided to go by Tori (とり) because she prefers her nickname due to being shorter then Toriko. The girls are credited by those names only, even though Sakura's full name was known even before their redebut due to being SHINING SKIES' CEO's daughter. Known Songs Infinity is said to have released several singles in their first three active years. In the anime, two songs are known and one is later revalved. As well, they performed "Shiranai" wa Arienai alongside of SEASON and the Trainees. Infinity no Sky Line is known for their greatest hit and their breakthough. It's not their first song, despite many people still believe this. Yume to wa? is their actual debut song, however, it's popularity started to rise after their first album was released only - it wasn't known before aside of being the song which is only performed on Infinity Solo Concerts. Shiroi Sekai was supposed to be their next single before the accident which was released with more then a year delay. Prism Jumps *Infinite Skies (Signature Jump) Ethmology In the anime, it's said that many myths are concerning the name of the unit. The actual reason why Infinity was named Infinity is later stated by Sakura - it just sounded nice. Trivia * The first version of Infinity included nine members. Category:Infinite Skies Category:Prism Unit Category:Infinite Skies Unit